Old Feelings
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: Now that the war's over, both camps have opened entry to each other. Jason and Reyna hang out together for the first time since his return.


_**I live! Stupid reader's/writer's block. **_

_**Note: If you feel like it, play "You Belong With Me" while reading.**_

"Pipes, come on. I'm sorry, 'kay? Please just- No, Piper, could you-"

I looked up from my armor to where my old comrade was standing. So far, their conversation had been kept low. Now, I could barely hear Piper rambling on about something.

"I was just kidding, really, I- What? No! Of course not! Wait-" He sighed. She had just disconnected the Iris message.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Um. You know." Jason scratched his head. "Things could be better."

I shook my head. That Greek is just too sensitive about things.

"Ready Grace?"

"Sure. I need something to do to get it out of my head anyways." He flipped his coin, ending up with a sword and rotating his wrist. I drew my dagger.

The Arena was empty except for us. This was how it used to be before he left. I'm glad that we can finally do this again. As always, he made the first move.

The sound of clashing metal echoed in the room. We both grinned. For some reason, the adrenaline of a battle always calms us down. I was used to the sound of war. From what I've seen, that Daughter of Venus is nearly clueless about how to use that little toy she calls a dagger. More like a cake knife.

I couldn't help but think about Jason's problem. I've known him for years, while she only knew him for a few weeks. I know every one of his secrets. I even know what moves he'll try with anything. What was he thinking? Speaking of which.

"You're losing your edge, Grace," I commented as I disarmed him.

"Best two out of three," he replied back.

"Which equals an easy victory for me." And this time, I played the offense. "So what do you see in the Graecus anyways?" I asked between blows and parries.

"Well. She's very free-spirited and strong. Kind, humble. Sometimes she's a little insecure about herself. Still, she is just an open person. Why do you ask?"

"No, just making sure it won't end up like that one time-"

"I guarantee you it will _not_ be like that."

"Whatever you say."

For the most part, that makes the two of us complete opposites. She's more free whereas I am more practical. She roams around camp and is very soft. I'm busy actually running the camp in the _Principia_ and Arena. And I don't let my emotions get the best of me, especially in front of the enemy.

Jason had been picking up his pace. His swings were coming in faster (and harder), starting to leave cuts on my arms when out of nowhere, he kicked his foot out and tripped me.

"Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?" I was actually genuinely impressed.

"I picked up a few things while I was there."

"Alright, I see where this is going." Then at the same time, we went at each other. He wasn't the only who had new tricks up his sleeves. As soon as he swung, I brought my arm up and ducked. The blade of his sword hit against my arm guard as I went inside his defenses and left two gashes on his side. I pushed my shoulder into his chest and knocked him over.

"That's not fair," he said.

"It's never fair." I pulled him up, and we made our way to the benches.

Seeing him wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt felt strange when he came back to camp. With him in his now torn Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans, things seemed to be a little more settled.

"What?"

"Hm?" I looked up into his electric eyes. "Nothing. It's just good to see you again after all this time."

"Aw. _Rey-Rey parum requisierit me_?" he teased.

_More than you know_, I wanted to say. Instead, I shot him a look and scowled. "Call me 'Rey-Rey' again, and I'll make sure you won't even make it to the entrance of the Arena."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much actually. One less person on my _Ut Occideres_ list," I said matter-of-factly

"I thought I already made it off that list."

"Nope." I couldn't help but laugh a little when he made a little pout face.

He smiled. "Wow. I never thought I would live to see this day again. The day that the great Queen _laughs_."

"Hey. Speak for yourself, _Magister Insensatum Amicam Meam In Die Illo_." I elbowed his arm.

"So... Am I really that different?" he asked in a smaller voice.

I thought back a little. "You used to smile a lot more often."

"And as I recall, so did you."

"It's a little hard to smile when there is another war brewing around you."

He paused a little. "Reyna, I'm fine. Really. I know you're trying to look out for me. But trust me. Piper isn't anything like Kayla."

"I trust you. Don't worry."

Yet I didn't entirely trust him. His decisions with things like this seemed to hurt one of us, or even both at times.

Kayla was absolutely horrible. She seemed like such a sweetheart at first, but even I saw through it. Jason, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. She also definitely had her sights on him, but for all the wrong reasons. Little did he know that he was dating one of the _Lupae_ of the camp. He had to learn the hard way. Why the camp laws and Senate allow to keep them here, I have no idea.

Piper does seem different from Kayla, more soft-spoken. Still, past experience has taught me to be cautious. You'd never know what to expect from a child of love.

Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug just to reassure me.

"Okay. One more. No weapons. No armor. Just regular hand-to-hand combat. First one to pin the other down for five seconds wins."

I raised an eyebrow. "No armor? So you want your _podex_ kicked? Sounds good to me."

As I walked to the center, I quickly grabbed some sand and rubbed my hands. Just a little trick I use.

It was his idea, so I let him take the lead with this. After a while, somehow he managed to grab my wrists and pull my arms back while trying to push me down. I pushed my body backwards to keep myself from reaching the floor. When nothing was working, I threw myself back entirely, knocking us both to the floor. Through my struggles, I freed myself and quickly jackknifed myself up. He too was up and about, a little wobbly on his feet. I took the chance and full on tackled him.

Fighting is just an exhilarating experience, especially when it is with someone equally skilled. The adrenaline rush is incredible, almost like that one time... No. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I can't help it. That night Jason found out about Kayla, he came to my room. It was really late and I can remember the confusion in my mind. He told me about it and eventually just about everything. It's still so clear in my mind. The water in his eyes, the pain in his voice. Naturally, I teased him. I know, I know. I sound like a horrible friend to be doing that at such a bad time, but hey, it works. To this day, I still can't remember what led up to it, but before I knew it, we were just kissing. It was such a weird feeling, but it was amazing at the same time... But that was a long time ago.

At the moment, I was under him. _Damnaret_. We rolled around in the dirt, him trying to keep me down, I trying to push him over. Finally, I managed to use my feet to get him on his back. The only thing I should have been careful of, though, was that his hands still had a grip on me, meaning he could still use his hands to flip us back. Still, I pressed my arm into his throat. Five. Four. Three... I clenched my jaws as electricity surged up my arms and through my body. Two. One.

"I win." I declared, grinning and breathing heavily. I released my pressure on him. For some reason, we both just stayed there and calmed down.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better."

"Jason, what are you doing?" As soon as I asked, his hand stopped mid-air. Look shocked as if just realizing what he was about to do.

"I-. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Er." He put his hand down.

I looked down and at that moment, I noticed how we were positioned on the floor. He noticed too for we both started to blush.

"We should probably..." I started to get up.

"Wait," he said and lightly grabbed my wrist. He pulled himself upright and slowly leaned his head in. Our lips were barely a centimeter apart when I stopped.

"This isn't right," I whispered softly. "You have a girlfriend."

Without looking at his face, I quickly got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Let me know when you've made up your mind."


End file.
